Reunion Of Souls
by sierramc89
Summary: "I think that in 4 years when college is over we all should come back here…"  "You mean like a reunion?" Brittany asked.  "I think that's a great idea Finn." Santana laughed looping her arm through Brittany's.  4 years later not so sure. Brittana R&R
1. Lavender Always Helped to Calm My Nerves

"_We have to promise that we will never forget each other." Finn stated looking out among the group that surrounded him. These people had been his life for the past couple of years and they meant more to him then he knew how to express. He squeezed Rachel's hand looking down as she smiled up at him. "I know that over the years we have all had our difficulties with each other, but we became a family. Today we graduated and now it's time to move on to whatever it is we are going to be."_

"_I have decided to go to New York with Rachel. Of course you all know that Kurt and Blaine are going as well. That's why I think that in 4 years when college is over we all should come back here…"_

"_You mean like a reunion?" Brittany asked._

"_I think that's a great idea Finn." Santana laughed looping her arm through Brittany's._

Four years later and I am no longer sure of how good of an idea this really is. I sat in my rental car with my hands wrapped around the steering wheel. I breathed in the strong scent of lavender coming from the new air freshener I had bought dangling below the mirror. Lavender always helped to calm my nerves. Except for right now it seemed.

I raised my head and looked out at the house in front of me. I hadn't stayed in close contact with Finn over the last few years but had learned from Kurt that he had moved back to Lima and bought a house. It was bigger than I had expected, and looked like it could easily house twelve people, I guess that's why Finn had offered it up for this little reunion.

The house was white, sort of Victorian country looking, and had a porch that ran along the whole outside. The driveway was a large dirt semi circle that lead from the road to the house and then back to the road. Behind the house was a lake with a small wooden dock and the entire property was surrounded with big trees.

My phone suddenly buzzed loudly from below and I reached into my purse to fish it out. It was a text from Kurt.

'**Hey are you almost here? We are all waiting for you :)'**

'**Oh yeah hey I just pulled up!' **I replied quickly taking one last deep breath and opening the door.

Before I even had time to fully get out of the car I saw Kurt running out the front door.

Out of everyone in Glee Club, Kurt was the last person I suspected to become such good friends with. But he had been there when I was down and needed someone to help pick me back up. We have been close ever since.

"Hey Santana!" He called running up to me. He wrapped his long arms around me, much taller than I remembered. "I missed you!" he half yelled into my ear.

"I missed you too! Hey Finn," I smiled as I noticed him right behind Kurt.

Finn awkwardly reached out and hugged me. "How are you Santana? I can't believe it has been this long! I'm glad you came."

"I'm good, I'm good. Uh..who else is here?" I asked and before he could answer Puck came bolting out the door and crashed into me enveloping me in his arms.

"Santana! Long time no see pretty girl."

"Ah!" I squealed as he lifted me off my feet spinning me in a circle. "Puck put me down!"

He laughed putting me on the ground. I saw Quinn standing in the doorway right next to Tina, Artie and Mercedes.

"Hey!" I ran up the stairs and threw myself at Quinn. I know we had some problems with each other in high school but we had kept in touch and became pretty close.

"Hey San, " She smiled after we pulled back.

"Santana toss me your keys I'll get your bags from the car?" Finn yelled from behind me.

"Uh yeah…" I said as I threw him my keys.

I had just finished greeting the other three when Finn and Puck returned with my bags.

"So Santana, if you want to just come with me I'll show you where you will be sleeping." Finn began as he made his way through the door.

The inside of the house was quite simple but yet had certain elegance about it. Cleary Kurt had assisted in the decorating.

He turned right at the top of the stairs and entered the first room setting my bag down sideways on the bed.

"Well here it is…" He gestured a little awkwardly at the room. The bedroom was nice and simple like the rest of the home.

"Thanks Finn," I laughed a little.

Suddenly Sam appeared in the bedroom doorway reaching out and pulling me to him in a hug. "Haha hey Sam! good to see you again"

"Hey Santana! Welcome" he said theatrically gesturing to the room.

"So where is everyone else?" I asked looking to Finn.

"Rachel and Blaine's plane gets in tomorrow morning," I could hear just the smallest bit of pain as he said her name. "and Mike just called me right before you got here. He said he was going to see his parents and then he was going to pick up Brittany and head over here."

No matter how ready I thought I was to hear her name it still shocked me as it came out of his mouth.

"Well we will be downstairs. How about you take a little time to get settled and meet us in the kitchen." I nodded as they all started to leave. Except Quinn.

She shut the door behind Puck and sat down on the bed. I think she was waiting for me to say something but when I didn't she asked,

"So…how are you doing Santana?"

I signed walking over to sit next to her.

"You know I'm…I'm alright a little nervous but still pretty good."

She angled her eyebrow upward questioning my words. "It's ok to be nervous I mean you haven't seen each other in two years and we both know how you feel about her."

"Yeah…I'll be fine. I'll be fine." I brought my hand up to my face rubbing my eyes in frustration.

"Well… I guess I'll see you downstairs." She got up and let herself out of the room.

I flopped backward on the bed breathing deep, like in the car, sorting through all the things I was feeling. I was excited, that's for sure, I missed Brittany and part of me couldn't wait to see her. The other part of me was scared to death. I closed my eyes for a minute remembering,

"_Uh.. Santana I have to talk to you about something."Brittany looked over at me cautiously from the other couch. _

"_Yeah sure B what's up?" _

"_So you know that dance company in LA that I have been talking about?"She continued without waiting for my answer. "Well they offered me a spot in their company."_

"_Oh my god! That is fantastic!" I yelled jumping up and going to sit next to her. As I was about to hug her I realized something, "Wait does that mean you have to move to LA? When?"_

_She tilted her head down as if in shame. "They want me to finish out my education at the University of California Los Angeles and then come to work for them. So I would have to leave this fall." She whispered._

_I was quiet for a few moments. As happy as I was for her I knew what that would mean. She would move to LA and I would lose her._

"_Well I'm happy for you!" I said with all the enthusiasm I could muster, finally reaching in to hug her. I held her longer than normal but she showed no signs of wanting to be let go. I felt a stray tear fall down my face. I loved this girl more than anything else in the world. She was my best friend. We both knew it was more than that though. I was in love with her, really in love with her, and I didn't want to try to live without her. For some reason we had never gotten past the occasional hook up. I don't know if it was my fear or what but there always seemed to be something or someone standing in the way. _

_Now it was going to be half a country._

We tried to stay in touch but with being so far away and both of us so busy with college we grew apart. I was too hard not to see her.

Uh! I grunted throwing myself up from the bed and out of the memory. I walked over to the dresser and looked at myself in the mirror. I could hear my old friends downstairs laughing I hadn't realized how much I had missed them all. So I ran my fingers quickly through my hair, took another deep breath, and headed downstairs.

"Santana! You want a drink?" Finn asked as I finally made my way into the kitchen.

"Yeah sure." He nodded and took a short step opening the freezer door. "Ok well we have some tequila, rum, vodka, some beer," he offered pointing to the ice chest sitting next to the fridge. "Oh and wine."

"Some rum would be good do you have any coke?"

"Coming right up" he smiled.

I walked over the island that sat in the middle of the kitchen and took a seat on a stool next to Kurt. He was talking to Sam, who sat on the other side of him, about New York and Blaine.

I took this opportunity to take a look around the room. There was a kitchen nook to the left of the island and Quinn was sitting next to Mercedes talking with Tina and Artie.

After about a year into college the two had gotten back together. I think everyone knew that they were meant for each other, even Mike. But no one held ill feelings toward one another and their friendships were as strong as ever.

"Here you go" Finn placed the drink down in front of me and I took a big sip. I was glad to have alcohol to take away some of the tension.

We eventually made our way into the living room. The room had two large couches on either side bordering the wall and there were a couple lounge chairs sitting in between them on the opposite of the room. A large window framed the back wall looking out onto the driveway and eventually the road.

I took at seat on one of the couches and Quinn and Kurt sat down on either side of me. Kurt put his hand on my knee giving it a squeeze, his way of giving me courage. Of course he knew. He always knew. I remember the conversation we had when I had come back home for Christmas that winter after she had moved. I was sitting at a table in The Lima Bean nursing a coffee when he came up to me.

"_Hey Santana! Hi Merry Christmas I didn't think I would see you here!"He sat down in the open chair in front of me. _

"_Oh hi Kurt. Merry Christmas to you too. Uh.. yeah I just wanted to get out of the house. My mom was driving me crazy!" _

_He laughed. "How are things? Where is Brittany? I was sure you two would be joined at the hip. I heard she moved to LA." _

"_Yeah…" I said unenthusiastically._

"_Whats wrong San?" _

"_Nothing." _

"_Well it has to be something you're sitting here looking like your dog just died."_

"_No its just… never mind." As I was about to shove away from the table to leave he asked, _

"_You love her don't you?… Brittany?"_

_I looked up at him. "How'd you guess?"_

"_Well it may have had something to do with the fact that at just a mention of her name and you look as if you are about to sob into your coffee cup."_

"_She didn't come home." I spat out. "I guess something came up at school."_

"_Well she's coming home for the summer isn't she? I'm sure you will see her then if not sooner."_

"_It's just we barely talk as it is…and I just…I just miss her that's all."_

But she didn't come home that summer, something about an internship, and the time between when we talked became more and more until we just stopped talking altogether.

I refocused on the room and leaned back into the couch tuning into the conversation.

"So Quinn how are things in Seattle?" Mercedes asked.

"It's going really well!" After graduation Quinn had been accepted to the University of Washington to study advertising. An interest she hadn't even realized she'd had. "I love my classes and despite the constant rain I love it over there."

Before Quinn had a chance to continue headlights flashed across the window. "Oh I bet that's Mike and Brittany!" Tina shouted as she leapt from her chair and headed for the door.

Quinn and Kurt smiled at me hopefully getting up to follow the others out.

My chest tightened as a bit of panic set in. I brought my cup up to my lips finishing off the last of my drink. I missed her more than anything in the world. But I had learned to live without her. My heart told me that I didn't think I would be able to do that again.

I got up off the couch, the last one to move, and walked to the door. I leaned against the door fame and looked out, there she was.

Instead of feeling pain I felt incredible joy at seeing her again. Her long blonde hair fell down over her shoulders and she smiled as she said hi to everyone. How I missed that smile.

All of a sudden she looked up and straight at me, I felt my heart stutter as she her eyes locked on mine. She smiled again, "Santana!" she said leaving everyone where they were and walking up the walk to meet me. "Hi," She stopped when she stood right in front of me, "…I've missed you."

Without saying anything I pushed myself off the doorway and fell into her. She reached her arms up and wrapped them around my neck pulling me closer. I buried my face in her hair breathing in her scent and feeling more than thrilled to have her in my arms again, "I missed you too B."

**Well that's the first chapter. I hope you all liked it! **

**I will be quick with the next chapter, and remember R&R really help! I love knowing what you guys think. Keeps me motivated :)**


	2. I Surrendered To The Realization

She pulled back crossing her arms against her chest and smiled, "You smell like lavender…" she commented with a smirk. "A little nervous?"

"_Uhh! Why am I nervous! I have sung this song so many times! It's not like this is my first performance!" I babbled trying to rationalize with myself. I shook my head and looked out past the big red curtains and out at the audience. Ok so I was nervous. This was my first solo, and at a competition no less, I was freaking out a bit. _

_Brittany was standing beside me with her hand rubbing up and down my back trying to calm me. _

"_Oh! Here…" Clearly remembering something she had forgotten she reached down and pulled something out of her purse. "The lady at the store said that it helps calm the nerves."_

_I reached out grabbing the small vial from her hands. "Lavender Oil?"I tilted my head questionably. _

"_Yeah!" She reached enthusiastically for the container and carefully opened the bottle. She took my hand and used her finger to rub some of the oil on the inside of my wrist. "Go ahead," she encouraged. "It'll help."_

_Taking my wrist from her grip I tilted my head down and breathed in the smell of the lavender. It was a strong and steady smell and surprisingly I started to feel calmer. I relaxed my shoulders, taking another deep breath, and looked up into her eyes. "Wow that actually helped. Thanks!"I smiled as I wrapped my arms up around her shoulders hugging her._

"_You're going to be great!" She leaned back and lightly kissed my cheek._

"Maybe…" I shrugged trying to look casual. She smiled again making my knees a little weak and I once again leaned myself against the door.

"Hey Santana!" Mike called as he bounded up the steps.

"Hey Mike! How have you been?" I smiled giving him a hug.

I took a second to look back over at Brittany. She was watching Mike as he answered the question I had asked. She looked exactly the way I remembered her. "…so yeah that has been fun."

"Oh good!" I replied as I attempted to disguise the fact that I had missed almost all of what he had said.

After Brittany and Mike had been shown to their rooms the night went by really fast. 

We had talked for hours in the living room remembering days back in Glee Club and the songs we had sung. I tried my best not to stare at Brittany all night, and for the most part had succeeded. There were the occasional slip ups followed by Quinn's elbow 'lightly' connecting with my side to shake me back.

It was a little past midnight when Kurt had stood up, "Well I better get to bed. I have to get Blaine and Rachel from the airport in the morning." Over the drowsiness I could hear the excitement in his voice at seeing his boyfriend.

"Yeah I'm gonna crash too." Puck yawned. It seemed everyone was taking his lead as they started to get up and head to their perspective rooms. I had to admit I was struggling to keep my eyes open.

I had just finished changing into my sleep clothes when I heard a tap on my door.

It was Brittany.

"Hey…uh can I talk to you?" I couldn't help notice how her voice shook with the question.

"Yeah sure" I opened the door enough so she could slip past me, her hand brushing against my arm as she passed sending a silent shock all the way up my arm leaving it tingling. "So what's on your mind?"

I had a feeling by her previous tone that I already knew.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I know over the years we haven't really talked much and I know it's mostly my fault..."

I wanted to be gentle in entering this conversation but everything I had feeling over these past few years all boiled to the surface and I couldn't stop myself.

"What happened? I mean we were best friends and then you were just gone?" I interrupted my outburst catching her by surprise.

"I know. I got that offer and then everything just moved so fast and I got busy and…" She stopped, biting her lip, trying to figure out the right thing to say, the right words that would make up for everything. "I didn't mean for that to happen. I'm really sorry." She barely whispered looking down toward the floor.

I could see the internal struggle she was having, I was having one too. The truth was she hadn't owed me anything. Sure she was my best friend and I had been in love with her; but, she hadn't known that. Back then I was so angry with her for leaving. But I had grown up a lot since high school and all she had been doing was moving on with her life. I couldn't blame her for that.

"No, I'm sorry it's not all your fault. I could have called you. I just…you were so far away and at this new school and I didn't know how I fit into your life anymore." I sighed. That seemed like such a crap excuse. I mean just because someone moves away that doesn't mean you are any less to them than you were, at least that's what my mind tried to tell me.

She took her eyes away from the floor and let them once again rest on me. I watched as pain flitted across her face and a tear fell down her cheek. She moved fast toward me and reached down letting her arms wrap around my waist and pull me to her. I went willingly.

"Uh…I've missed you so much." She breathed out tightening her grip.

"You can't imagine how much I have missed you." I laughed admittedly through my tears as they had, against my will, begun to fall down my cheeks.

As I stood there in her arms my face nuzzled into her neck and something flipped. It was like finally I got to breathe again. I surrendered to the realization that I would never let her leave me again and I smiled. I loved her, and I wasn't going to let this week end without telling her that.

"So...how has life been?" I asked, whipping the tears from my face, desperate to get back some kind of normalcy between us.

I moved over to my bed dragging her behind me and waited as she sat down pulling her leg up beneath her while the other dangled off the edge touching the floor.

She smiled, catching my subtle topic change, an admission that I had accepted her apology.

"Oh it's been good! I will be working full time starting this spring and I am so excited to start my career in dance. I mean it's what I dreamed about ever since the day we joined Glee Club." I could feel the buzz of excitement radiating from her body.

"I'm really proud of you." I couldn't stop myself from smiling as I listened to her talk about her life. I could tell she had truly enjoyed her time in California and despite my sadness over losing her for those years I was happy for her. I always knew she was meant to be great.

"So are you seeing anyone?" She asked startling me out of my thoughts. I hadn't thought this question would come so soon.

"No I'm not…what about you?" I ask hesitantly.

"No" I inwardly sighed with relief. "I mean I dated a few guys over the years but no one that ever stuck." It was hard to keep the smile from my face.

"Yeah…" I agreed nodding my head. Truth is I hadn't dated anyone since high school. It wasn't that I hadn't gotten any offers, because I had, but I always seemed to find a reason for it not to work.

"Well I think I should go to bed." She said through a yawn and reluctantly I found myself yawning in agreement. She slid off the bed in a bounce and I saw the relief in her movements, the same I felt, that we had definitely accomplished something tonight.

I rose from the bed too following her to the door. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Brittany"

I shut the door as she left down the stairs to return to her room and fell with my back against the door looking upward in relief. I was humming with excitement.

Finally I crawled into bed wrapping my arms around my pillow, hugging it close, and with one last thought of her, I fell asleep.

I woke up to an unknown pressure on my forehead. Quite soon did I realize that it was someone tapping hard on my forehead in succession in an effort to wake me.

"Uhh!" I grunted pushing the hand away from my face trying to stop the attack.

I slowly opened my eyes letting them adjust to the sunlight streaming through the window. I squinted over at the form leaning over me and buried my head in the pillow.

"Kurt! What are you doing!" I yelled into my pillow flinging my arms out in frustration.

"Oh come on! Santana wake up! Some people want to say hi to you."

I looked up confused, "What who?" His eyes drifted to the other side of my room and there were two people I hadn't noticed before.

"Hey Santana!" It was Blaine and Rachel and before I could say anything they both launched at me pinning me down to the bed and hugging me.

After the talk in the coffee shop with Kurt that day about Brittany he had invited me to his house for Christmas dinner. I had ended up spending almost the whole break with Kurt and his family; and since Blaine was always with Kurt and Rachel was always with Finn, back in those days anyway, I had become close with the two as well. It had been an odd feeling to look at Rachel and not get instantly annoyed but now, while we were not _best_ friends, we both knew that if either of us really needed the other we would be there in a heartbeat.

"Hey guys!" I laughed at their silliness and wrapped my arms around the both of them as much as I could.

"Great to see you! You're as bright and perky as ever!" Blaine teased sarcastically as he stood up pulling Rachel up off the bed.

"Yeah yeah well you see how "perky" you are when someone wakes you up the way he just did. I mean really what was that?" I asked punching Kurt in the leg lightly.

He jumped back smiling. "Well I wanted you up and it seemed to do the trick so stop complaining and get up and come downstairs." He walked out the door followed closely by Blaine.

Rachel leaned in and gave me another hug, "Missed you" and I hated to admit it but I had missed her too.

"Me too" She got up rolling her eyes and shaking her head in the direction Kurt had gone leaving the room and me to myself.

I showered and dressed quickly picking out some jean shorts and a tank top comfortable yet cute. As soon as I left my room I smelt the aroma of bacon and maple syrup. I appeared Finn had gotten up early and taken the time to make breakfast for everyone. My stomach grumbled and I literally skipped down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Wow man this stuff is good! Who knew you could cook so well!" Puck laughed stuffing some waffles into his mouth from the table in the other room.

"Hey Santana! Good morning, uhh just grab what you like and find a seat." Finn smiled as he poured himself some orange juice.

"Thanks Finn."

As I put some bacon and eggs on a plate I felt someone come up beside me. It was Brittany. "Hey come sit with me, I saved you a seat" she smiled as she looped her arm through mine pulling me along.

I followed her into the other room and saw everyone seated and chatting away. It was clear that a few tables had been moved and pushed together to make enough room to seat us all. I sat down in the open seat next to Brittany and started eating casually listening to the others conversations.

Blaine was talking to Mercedes about New York and some play he had just seen that he thought she would like. I heard Sam talking to Quinn and learned that he had stopped going to college, money problems it seemed, but that he was enjoying working and planned to go back later.

Artie was sitting next to Tina and she was leaning against him as they talked to Mike. From what I could get from their conversation he was doing a film/dance project with his friends from school and they had been posting them online and seemed to be getting a pretty nice response.

"You like it?" I asked Brittany and as she looked up at me. I smiled because I was still having trouble believing that she was here, within arm's reach. I could reach out and touch her if I wanted to.

"Yeah! Its great! I didn't know that Finn could cook" she laughed taking another bite of her pancakes.

"Yeah his mom made him take a cooking course. As much as he hated it then I think he's glad he did it." I said nodding toward him. She looked over and saw what I saw. Finn was staring longingly at Rachel as she ate smiling and talking to Puck.

"What happened with those two?" she asked quietly.

"Well it's a long story but what it comes down to is he was unhappy in New York and she could tell. It just wasn't working out. So she broke it off with him and he moved back here."

She nodded as she took in the information. "It's too bad."

"Hey guys so I was thinking we should at some point this week go down to the McKinley. I still talk to Mr. Schue and I bet he would love to see you all." Finn proposed to everyone finally taking his eyes off Rachel.

No one needed any more convincing than that and as we finished eating and clearing the table Sam suggested that we all go swimming in the lake. "I mean it's there we might as well take advantage of it" he laughed and he got no arguments from everyone.

I headed up to my room to change into my bathing suit and was happy that this weekend was probably going to be better than I had originally expected.


	3. Never Have I Ever

As I walked out the back door I could see that Puck and Sam had already found their way into the lake. I watched from the porch as they tried to outdo each other with flips and dives off the dock.

Blaine and Kurt came rushing past me and I smiled as they linked hands while running and jumping into the water. They were so great together and over the years of watching them grow as a couple and work through issues it made me want what they had all the more.

I grabbed one of the towels that Finn had left stacked up on the porch and shook it out setting it across the ground laying down on my back. I slid my shades down closing my eyes and soaking in the sun's warm rays.

It wasn't long before I felt someone approach and slowly lay out their towel next to mine, "Hey San might if I join you?" I opened my eyes and looked over at her, still managing to be surprised by her sudden appearance.

The sun glasses I had on were dark enough that they allowed me the time to properly take in her figure. She was wearing a turquoise blue bikini and I watched completely mesmerized as she poured some sun tan lotion into her hands and started rubbing it over her chest, arms, and legs. Her body was amazing, a product of all the exercise she got while dancing, and I found it hard to stop my eyes from roaming.

"Want some?" She offered holding out the bottle with one hand as the other continued to spread the lotion around her skin. I took the bottle from her waiting hand glad to have something to distract me.

After she finished I watched her lay down sliding her right arm under her neck to prop up her head. "Mmmm this is nice." She exhaled smiling.

I was surprised when not long after I felt her pinky slide easily into mine; something we hadn't done since high school. It was pure energy having any part of her body touching mine and it was like every bit of my body was set ablaze at the contact. There was no doubt that I was in love with this girl.

All of a sudden I felt these big strong arms underneath my body pulling me up with little effort. "Uhh! Puck what are you doing!" I yelled and I saw out of the corner of my eye that Sam had Brittney in much the same position I was in.

"No way are you two just going to lie here all day and not go in the water!" He laughed looking at Sam, who was smiling in agreement, and took off running toward the water while I bounced in his arms.

"Wait! Puck! Come on no!" I yelled trying to free myself but it was too late. I went unwillingly as he ran quickly along the length of the dock and jumped into the water taking me with him. He let go of me as soon as we hit the water and I breathed deep as my head broke the surface. I noticed a similar splash ring to my right as I saw Sam and Brittany emerge from the water as well.

"Damn it Puck!" I turned around laughing. I had to admit the water felt nice.

"Aww come on!" he said giving me a pouty look and splashing me with water.

I rolled my eyes at him, "Next time try not to be so subtle Puckerman." I chuckled pushing against his chest roughly.

I let my body rise to the surface and floated on my back looking up at the sky.

We spent most of the day swimming and just hanging out. I could tell that everyone was happy to be here, we had all missed each other more than any of us let on. It was early afternoon when I finally made it out of the water. I picked up the towel I had left abandoned on the grass wrapping it around my body.

There was a picnic area set up near the back door of the house with a huge umbrella shading the whole place. I saw Quinn sitting at the table looking through a magazine and I walked over to her sitting down on the empty bench next to her leaning against the back. I gathered my hair up in my hands wringing out the water."Hey!"

"Oh hey Santana" she greeted looking up at me. "Are you having fun?"

"Of course! It's great to be here. I hadn't realized how much I'd missed all of them…" I trailed off looking out at the lake and watching Brittany as she splashed around in the water with Kurt and Rachel.

"You mean how much you missed her." She stated catching me in my leering.

"She came up to my room to talk to me last night…"

"Really! What happened?" I laughed at her excitement.

"Well she just wanted to apologize you know…for leaving. We had a long talk, it was nice."

"Well I'm glad. You deserve to be happy."

"I'm going to tell her you know…before the week is over. I'm going to tell her how I feel, that I'm in love with her." I said returning my gaze back to her. "I don't care what it takes but I'm not going to live the rest of my life without her. I don't think I could."

"Good. I for one cannot bear to listen to one more second of you pining after her from afar." I heard the teasing tone of her voice and started laughing; once again thankful for her friendship.

* * *

><p>The boys had decided to barbecue some burgers and hot dogs for dinner and everyone was sitting at the picnic table talking and eating. We had pulled the alcohol out earlier in the day and I as well as everyone else seemed to be rockin a pretty nice buzz.<p>

I sat in between Quinn and Brittany on the bench; she had her pinky locked around mine again resting our hands in my lap. I had gotten a few teasing grins from Kurt who sat cuddled up to Blaine on the other side of the table but I was too happy to care.

Puck got up and walked into the house and returned quickly carrying two bottles of liquor and a stack of shot glasses. "Let's play never have I never!" he smiled sort of evilly raising his eyebrows at us.

He set the shot glasses on the table. "But the rules are little different. If you are the only one in the group to have done something then you take a shot. If you say something that you haven't done that everyone else has then they all take a shot and if you say something and no one in the group has done then you take a shot. Oh and when you lose all 5 of your fingers your take a shot and then you take another shot every time someone else goes out; a punishment for losing. The goal of the game is to get everybody as drunk as possible." He laughed looking at all of us.

"I don't know if this is such a good idea Puck." Quinn said looking questionably at the bottles of liquor.

"Oh come on Fabray! Don't be so uptight!" he joked.

"Ok fine me first. Never have I ever considered making a sex tape." She said smugly looking at Puck.

He looked around the group, the only one to put a finger down, and poured himself a shot downing it quickly. "Nice. Ok Rachel you're up."

"Never have I ever… made out with Sam." She offered with a wave of her hand.

I put down a finger and watched as Quinn and Brittany followed.

Arties turn. "Never have I ever made out with a dude." He followed somewhat in Rachel's footsteps.

Uhh the group groaned as most of us put down a finger, Blaine and Kurt taking a moment to smile and give each other a peck on the lips.

Tina playfully slapped Artie on the arm and continued, "Never have I ever been to a strip club."

I put a finger down and looked around at the group. All the guys except for Kurt put his finger down. I couldn't picture Kurt in a strip club. I was surprised to see Quinn lower a finger. "Quinn!" I teased pointing at her theatrically.

"What! It was an accident I had been out drinking one night with friends and stumbled into one trying to find the bathroom, most uncomfortable experience of my life!"

Everyone was laughing and I felt Brittany's forehead rest on my shoulder for a moment as she laughed hysterically.

Mercedes was up next. "Never have I ever….broken a bone."

I had broken many bones thanks to cheerios so I put a finger down, it seemed that everyone had but Mercedes.

"Take a shot!" Puck laughing handed her one. "Uhh" she groaned throwing it back.

"Never have I ever been a part of an Academic Decathlon team." Sam grinned at Brittany, Tina, Artie, and Mike as they all pulled down a finger.

"Why Sam! Why!" Brittany yelled playfully as she put down her last finger and reached of a shot from Puck downing it quickly and placing her head on my shoulder pulling my arm into her lap and snuggling into my side.

It was Kurt's turn now. "Never have I ever shotgun a beer." Everyone but Kurt and Rachel put down a finger. I was out and so was Quinn.

"Damn you Kurt!" I said winking his was after I took a shot and watched Brittany and Quinn both take one too. I had to admit the game was definitely doing its job.

"Never have I ever played football." Blaine said immediately, clearly he had been waiting for his turn. Kurt stared at his boyfriend with his mouth hung open in mock shock putting down a finger.

The boys as usual put their fingers down, all of them having played football. "Hey!" Puck yelled. "Tina, Mercedes, and Rachel you all have to put down a finger you played in the championship game remember?" Clearly they had forgotten, or hadn't thought it counted, putting down a finger as well. Since everyone but Blaine left in the game had played football that all had to take a shot too.

Mike and Puck had just gone out so I prepared to take another shot. Brittany who was still leaning on my shoulder sat up reaching for hers. She looked at me clinking our shots together and gulped it down.

The only people left in the game were Sam, Finn, Tina, Artie, Mercedes and Blaine with one finger and Kurt and Rachel with 2.

Finn was up next. "Never have I ever sung on a _real_ Broadway stage." He looked at Rachel and Kurt with that smug smile he had a tendency to wear laughing as they playfully glared his way.

Since Puck who had been after Finn had gone out already as well as Mike, Brittany, Me, and Quinn it was back to Rachel's turn.

"Never have I ever been a Warbler!" She shouted. Kurt clutched his heart taking his losing shot followed by me and everybody else who was out. I was definitely feeling the alcohol.

I leaned back putting my feet up on the table's legs to rest them there, and pulled my arm away from Brittany's so I could wrap it around her shoulder. She just snuggled closer readjusting letting her hand rest on my leg. I stopped paying attention to the game and just watched her chest rise and fall only being interrupted to take the random shot that passed my way.

We all eventually stumbled our way inside and it wasn't long until someone had turned on some music.

I was seated on the floor leaning against the back of the couch with my head tilted backward resting on the cushion. Brittany had her head in my lap with the rest of her body stretched across the floor. She was running her fingers through her hair absentmindedly humming along to the music. Puck was dancing around the room with Mercedes who was belting the song out loudly in her powerful voice.

When the song changed I was surprised to hear Billionaire blaring from the speakers, the same song Sam had auditioned with to get into the Glee club, and before long we were all yelling the words out.

A couple hours later the mood shifted as we all started to come down off our buzz. Finn, Rachel, Tina and Artie had already gone to bed and at some point Kurt had passed out on the other couch. Blaine was just now starting to wake him so they could head to their room.

I shook Brittany making sure she was awake, "Hey I think I'm going to head off to bed." She smiled up at me still a bit buzzed leaning up and kissing me on the cheek. "Ok goodnight San"

I tried to remain casual as I slid out from under her replacing where I had been with a pillow to cradle her head.

I went to my room and closed the door. Almost no longer tired buzzing not only on alcohol but from that kiss I still felt lingering on my cheek. I know she was drunk and it may not have meant anything but it was a step in the right direction. I struggled into my pajamas and just like the night before, right as I was about to get into bed, I heard a knock at my door.

"Hey Santana I don't mean to bother you but can I sleep in here? I just don't want to sleep downstairs in that room all alone ya know…" She had already changed into her sleeping clothes, wearing a pair of black elastic dancing shorts and a yellow tank top that rose up exposing her toned stomach as she shifted her weight back and forth waiting for my answer. I tried not to stare too much as I let her past and she immediately climbed into my bed. I flicked the light off, talking a short quiet breath, and followed her under the covers.

Once again she surprised me by snuggling up to my back and draping her arm around my waist. "Goodnight Santana"

As confused as I was with her sudden change in demeanor there was no way I was going to move her so I settled into her back and closed my eyes. I had made the decision to tell her about my feelings and now the only struggle was finding the perfect time.

**So I hope you guys all enjoy this chapter! **

**I really appreciate the reviews I got and a special thanks to **_**Rosetta288**_** for the lovely review! I love the thought of Santana being close especially with those three. It seemed right. **

**And thanks to **_**Dani2606**_** for your review and for favoriting my story.**

**Please let me know what you think and review! I love reading them. **

**The next chapter will be out soon. :) **


	4. Both Beautiful and Frightening

As I woke up I could hear the birds chirping outside my window. I shifted my body around so I was lying on my back, carefully as to avoid waking the person sleeping next me, and looked out the window. I watched the leaves on the trees sway in the morning breeze; the sun barely even had begun to rise. I looked over at Brittany; she was so beautiful I could hardly stand it, sleeping with her hand under her cheek, feet pulled up, and her chin tucked into her chest.

With another quick glance her way I slowly slipped out of the bed and tiptoed over to the door quietly opening and shutting it behind me. Sometimes when I woke up early enough I liked to go sit outside, wrap a blanket around me, and just watch the sun rise.

I walked into the kitchen silently searching the cabinets for tea bags, another part of the ritual, and waited as the microwave heated up the water.

On my way to the door I grabbed a blanket that was laid out across the back of the couch and carried it with me outside. I sat down on the love seat, making myself comfortable, covering myself up with the blanket and wrapping it around my feet to keep them warm.

I loved mornings. The air smelled so fresh and this morning it even smelled particularly sweet, reminding me of wheat and honey. Mornings had this almost quiet eeriness about them that was both beautiful and frightening.

As I sat there in silence I heard the door creak open. I looked up surprised before seeing that it was Brittany and I smiled. "Hey what are you doing up?"

"I just woke up and you were gone. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Oh yeah I'm fine, I just wanted to watch the sunrise." I said looking back out at the beautiful colors that now painted the sky.

Instead of going back upstairs and back to bed I heard the door close and soft graceful footsteps hit the floor as she approached. "You mind if I join you?"

"Oh sure" I had started to move my legs off the bench to give her room when she stopped me.

"It's ok you don't have to move I'll just sit between your legs if that ok…" I nodded not really knowing if I could speak.

I opened the blanket and she easily maneuvered her way into the space between my legs; leaning her back up against my chest and her head resting on my shoulder. She pulled her legs up bending them sideways and slipping them underneath my bent knee between my ankle and thigh. She fit perfectly.

"You want some tea?" I offered.

"Yeah sure thanks" she took the mug from my hand and sipped some of the tea. For a second she just held the cup to her nose breathing in the perfumed steam. We just sat there for a little while watching the sunrise feeling completely at ease in the silence.

"So how have you been Santana?" Brittany asked waking me from the euphoric state I was in. "I realized that I haven't really had a chance to talk to you about what been going on in your life since…"

"Since you left." I finished for her.

She sighed tilting her head into me. "Yeah…since I left."

"Well I've been alright. I kept up with my school work and managed to graduate on time which I hadn't been sure I was going to be able to do." She set the cup down between her legs and I felt her grab my hand pressing it between both of hers holding it there.

"Hey Brittany? I want to talk to you about something…" I breathed in deep, and at sensing my discomfort, she pulled her head back a little to look me in the face.

"I just…I just missed you a lot that's all and I'm really glad we're here."

I thought it might have been the right time. I mean everything looked and appeared to be perfect but it wasn't time yet. We were both still a bit groggy and I know at least I was starting to get a massive headache; product of the little party we had last night.

If she noticed my pause she didn't saying anything, "Yeah me too. I'm glad to be here with everyone, especially you; it's nice to get my best friend back." She leaned back giving me another kiss on the cheek once again leaving me breathless.

We sat out there for a while huddled in our blanket snuggled close until we heard people moving around in the kitchen. We looked at each other deciding it was probably time to go inside and get ready for the day.

I dropped Brittany off at her room and stopped by the kitchen dropping the cup in the sink saying hi to Finn, who was sitting at the island drinking some coffee, and then heading up to my room.

I was lucky that my room had a bathroom attached to it and as I undressed and got in the shower I thought about this morning out on the porch. I set both hands on the tile wall leaning forward and letting the water massage my head rinsing away any confusion or fright I had and replacing it with determination.

It was around noon by the time everyone was showed, fed, and ready to go. Today we were all going down to McKinley to see Mr. Schue. Finn had given him a call and asked him to meet him in the choir during his lunch break; we figured it would be more fun to surprise him. We split up into three cars and headed out.

When we finally pulled into the high school parking lot it was like I had been transported back in time. Everything looked the same. The students had their lunch break the same time teachers did so the grounds were filled with kids. I noticed a girl wearing the all too familiar cheerleading uniform I had once coveted so much. There were jocks in their letterman's jackets tossing around a football and even a few chucking some nerd into the dumpster. Yep, just like old times.

Since everyone was either in the lunch room or outside the halls were empty. We all took our time while making our way to what had been our home for a most of high school.

"Wow it's weird to be back here again." Kurt said and everyone mumbled in agreement. I saw my old locker and walked over to it looking at the number and spinning the dial. Brittany's locker was the one right next to mine and I felt her come up beside me mimicking my actions.

"Remember when Sue filled out lockers with dirt?" I asked laughing.

"Yeah! Wow, I almost forgot how mean she had been."

"Oh I sure didn't…" I said and she giggled.

"Come on we don't want to be left behind." She reached over sticking out her pinky in invitation. Yep, exactly like old times.

I linked my finger with hers and we rushed to catch up with the group.

Finn checked the choir room making sure Mr. Schue wasn't there yet and when he signaled it all clear we filed in, unconsciously returning to the old routine, each of us taking a seat opposite the piano.

We didn't have to wait long before we heard the familiar tune of Mr. Schue's whistle and sat still as he fumbled with the door. "Sorry I'm late…so Finn what was it you needed to talk to me about?" he asked still looking down at the books he was juggling in his arms.

When he finally looked up he almost dropped the books he had been trying so hard previously to steady. "Hi" he managed to stutter out before quickly walking to the piano to set down his things.

We all got up walking over to him, Rachel being the first one to reach him. "Hi…we wanted to surprise you." she said smiling as she hugged him. It took him only a second to respond hugging her back.

"Wow you're all here!" He almost yelled grinning wide and looking each of us in the face before moving to hug us all in turn.

Mr. Schue had been like a father to all of us and I knew some of us wouldn't have made it out of high school alive without his help. Literally, you never really did know with Sue.

"Uh! It is so wonderful to see you all! Here! Back in this choir room all together it's like old times." He paused for a moment looking over us again like he couldn't actually make himself believe what he was seeing. "Oh wait here I'm gonna go get Emma I know she would love to see you all too." He said before rushing out of the room.

I had learned from Kurt that Mr. Schue and Miss Pillsbury had gotten married about a year after we all left. They had kept the ceremony quiet and small just including a few family members.

Soon after he had left he returned practically dragging, I guess it was Mrs. Schuester now, behind him. She reacted much the way he had hugging us all and smiling.

We all sat there, in the choir room, talking about Glee and how much we had missed everybody. The lunch went by faster than any of us would have liked and Mr. Schue had to basically bolt out the door to make it to his class on time, but not before making all of us promise not to be strangers.

As we drove back to the house I thought about high school and about Brittany. I looked up into the front seat where she sat quietly staring out at the road in front of us. Things had been difficult in high school, less stable, I remember it feeling like just one tiny misstep and my life would be over. I had loved Brittany in high school too but had not been able to pluck up the courage to tell her. Part of it was the fear of what others would say and do to me just simply because of who I loved.

The night wasn't too eventful and I found myself heading to bed a little before 9. After waking up so early I was exhausted and falling asleep on the couch as the other watched a movie.

Brittany decided to follow me to bed again; wrapping herself in much the same way as the night before around my body.

I woke suddenly but this time there were no chirping birds to be heard and it was pitch black. I laid there for a few minutes letting my eyes adjust to the darkness before getting up. My throat was dry and so I left my room and walked down the stairs to get a glass of water.

I easily found a glass and filled it to the brim with ice cold water from the fridge gulping it down. As I pulled my glass away to take a breath before taking another sip I saw a figure in front of me, "Ah!" I shook fumbling to hold onto my glass.

The person reached out to steady me and in the process took the glass from my hands and set it on the counter. "Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!" It was Brittany and my eyes focused on her face as she stepped into the little bit of light that shined through the window from the back porch light.

"God you scared me!" I stuttered putting my hand on my racing heart trying to calm it.

"Sorry I just woke up and you were gone…" she said looking down a little.

"I was just getting something to drink. I was thirsty."

"I don't like waking up and having you gone." She admitted blatantly.

I leaned toward her grabbing her wrist with my hand. "I didn't mean to frighten you. I'm sorry" I watched as she pulled my hand off her wrist and cradled it in her hands lightly playing with my fingers.

"I love you Brittany." My eyes widened as I realized what I had just said. I hadn't meant to say it but at that moment that was all I had been able to think. I felt fear at first, at knowing she now knew, but then there was relief. She knew.

"I love you too" she said still staring at our hands.

"No I mean I really love you. I'm in love with you and I have been ever since high school." I stopped for a second looking down and when I looked back up she was staring right into my eyes. "I'm sorry I never told you but I was afraid. I don't want to pressure you or anything I just wanted you to know. I couldn't keep going like I was, without you knowing the truth, I couldn't bear it." I stumbled over the last few words looking down again the initial feeling of fear returning. I could feel my heart beating wildly inside my chest, no longer because of what happened earlier, but simply by her body's proximity to mine.

"Yeah…like I said, I love you too." I moved my eyes quickly back up to her now smiling face. She was literally beaming. There was no other description.

I started to shake as she slowly inched her head toward mine. I gasped as her lips finally touched mine. I felt a shock spread through my whole body warming me up and sending every nerve into frenzy.

I reached out quickly grabbing her waist and pulling her into me. As I yanked her forward her lips crashed down onto mine and whatever restraint we had earlier evaporated.

She reached up tangling her hands in my hair pulling me farther into her. We both sighed into each other as we continued to kiss. She was like fire and I felt my whole body start to shudder as it filled with adrenalin. I had never felt this type of sensation while kissing somebody before. It was a completely new experience and I found it becoming difficult to stand.

She must have felt my knees starting to fail me and while keeping her lips pressed to mine I felt her hands fall away from my head, down my sides and I yelped unexpectedly as she grabbed hold of my ass pushing me up and setting me on the counter.

I leaned down, letting my hands run all along her body, and I shivered as she let out a small moan when I slipped my hands up the back of her shirt gripping her back keeping her pressed to me. She moved down from my mouth to my neck kissing up my jaw line and rubbing my legs with her hands. I moaned, louder than she had, when she kissed the patch of skin right between my jaw and ear. It also didn't hurt that she had become more aggressive with her touching moving her hands up to my inner thighs.

She laughed moving her hand up to my mouth, "Shhhhh!" I guess I had been louder than I originally expected.

"Opps sorry" I whispered starting into a fit of laughter just like she was.

We just stood there giggling like children and smiling up at each other. "I can't believe that just happened." I said finally falling quiet.

She leaned her head into my chest and wrapped her hands around my waist pulling me down off the counter so she could embrace me properly. "Uh I know!"

We both seemed to be in awe of the unexpected release of emotions and feelings and it took everything I had to keep myself on my feet.

"Wow" she said leaning back and kissing me again. Lighter this time but with no less feeling than before. "Come on, you're exhausted." She pulled away lacing her fingers through mine and lead me up the stairs and into bed.

Just like before she nuzzled into my back and put her hand over my side, this time linking our hands again and resting them on the mattress. She put her mouth up to my ear whispering, "I love you" once more before kissing me on the back of the neck and staying there.

"I love you too, so much."

**Well there you have it. It finally happened. Just how I planned.**

**Thank you to all who reviewed. **

**Special thanks to **_Rosetta288_** again, I'm glad that you like that part about the lavender in the 2****nd**** chapter. Im glad you like how I write lol cause sometimes even I'm not sure I like it ;)**

**To **_icesk8ter_** I happy you like the friendship dynamics. I enjoy them just as much as you guys do. Cause no matter what even if you are writing the story, the story has a tendency of going where it wants lol surprising even me. **

**Well thanks for reading! Let me know what you think! As you can see I really appreciate your opinions. **

**I'll have the next chapter out soon. Probably not as fast as this one was lol but soon. **


	5. No Matter What

'**M' rated material coming just giving you a heads up. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

When I woke up in the morning I could feel her breath on the back of my neck. She had her chin propped up on my shoulder and she was humming softly as she traced her hand up and down my arm. As her hand moved up my skin I felt my nerves tingle and my skin get a little cold from the loss of the warmth I felt when she touched me. I had never thought I could be this happy. Have everything I had wanted and wished for but had given up on ever getting.

I felt her whisper my name into my ear checking to see if I was awake. I reached up and grabbed her hand wrapping it down around my waist and sighing in comfort.

"Morning" she smiled placing a kiss on my neck. My neck was like my weak spot and when her lips touched my skin I moaned instinctually my back arching into her stomach a little in pleasure. My body had such a strong reaction to anything she did and barely seconds later had I turned around pulling her head toward me to connect our lips together. I reached down and pulled her leg up and over my waist letting my hand run up the back of her thigh. She was surprised but only pushed against my mouth harder moving her body fully on top of mine while bringing her hand up and running her fingers through my hair.

I reached around her back griping onto her waist and used my hand to cradle the back of her neck. In one swift movement I pulled her sideways and let her fall onto the bed giving me the chance to crawl up to straddle her waist.

"Ah!" She yelped in surprise laughing a bit and bringing her eyes up to mine and I sat above her. She smiled sweetly and put her hand to my cheek rubbing her thumbs in circles on my skin. She used her hand to slowly pull my head down and before touching her lips to mine said a quick, almost desperate, "I love you" before leaning up and closing the distance between us.

I felt her hands hovering at the bottom of my shirt pushing it slightly up asking my permission. I reached down and brought my shirt up pulling it off my head before discarding it on the floor. I let her stare and sat patiently as her hands explored my chest, back, and shoulders before turning her attentions to my breasts. I shivered when I felt her hand slip down the front of my bra rubbing my skin. I almost crumbled down on top of her when her thumb grazed over the top of my nipple.

I wanted the bra away from me, I didn't want anything in the way of her or her hand and I quickly went to reach around my back to unfasten it.

She stopped me, "Wait" was all she said before she propped her elbows up on the bed and skillfully pulled her shirt up around her head tossing it on the floor the way I had mine. She then unfastened her bra throwing it away as well. I took my time in getting to know her body again; it had been so long since we had been intimate in this way and even though we had been together before, it didn't mean half as much as it did to us now. All our feelings were out in the open and I was ready just as I knew she was. This was a whole new level for us.

I felt the small bit of fabric fall away from my body, I hadn't even noticed her reached for it, and I had been too wrapped up in everything that was this moment and her to pay attention.

She sat up and brought her arms around my neck pressing our bare chests against each other and burying her lips into mine. Just like the night before I felt all the nerves in my body awaken at her touch leaving my skin burning.

I started to fall backward on the bed and she came with me once again laying up the length of my body with one of her legs wrapped under around my calf. She started pushing down my pants, grabbing both my shorts and underwear and the same time, and I lifted my waist off the bed as she slipped them off easily. She moved her mouth to my neck, sucking at the skin, as she worked her hand down between the two of us. My head snapped up and I gasped in a sharp breath when I felt her fingers push up inside me. I shut my mouth hard trying to keep the loud moan I knew had been coming trapped inside my chest. My hands flew up to her head tangling roughly in her hair as she ran her fingers slowly in and out.

My knees locked together tightly around her waist when her thumb began to rub around the outside of my entrance. I had been waiting for this moment for years and I was reaching my limit fast. I started to pant slowly as she worked her hand faster moving her head up to kiss me again. I felt her tongue run along the outside of my lips and I quickly opened my mouth and let my tongue tangle with hers and she moaned hard into my mouth. With one more rock of her hips she sent her fingers deeper into me than before. I yelled in ecstasy, muffling my voice into her shoulder, and laying nearly limp beneath her. I was breathing hard, my chest rising and falling rapidly; as she pulled her hand up from between us and leaned down to kiss me again. I returned the kiss fiercely on a sort of buzz from our recent activity.

"Wow" was all I could manage to say and she laughed kissing me again. She shifted down off me lying on her side holding her head up in her palm to look at me better.

"You could say that again…" Brittany said a little out of breath herself. She let her body fall back against the mattress letting one hand link through mine and the other hang off the side of the bed.

"Your turn" I pushed myself up with my hands and used my knees to move down and kneel between her legs.

She froze suddenly looking at me almost bracing herself for what was about to come. I leaned forward giving her a light kiss and then carefully placing light kisses down the center of her body until I reached her stomach. I pulled her pants down and finally got rid of the last piece of clothing that had been between us. I felt her shiver under me and I laid back down looping my arm up around her thigh bringing her leg up over my shoulder. I felt her hand on the top of my head pushing me downward and I went willingly. I started licking around the outside, she was already soaked, and she moaned lifting her body briefly upward before slamming it back down on the bed. She went even crazier when I began to suck some of the skin into my mouth pushing my tongue beneath the surface and teasing the little bump underneath. "Please" she begged and I was quick to answer slipping a finger inside moving it slowly and then picking up speed. The combination of tongue and fingers had her hands clenching in fist around the fabric trying to remain grounded. She began to take short quick breaths, almost there, and so I pushed deep into her curving my finger up inside her and felt her shake underneath me as she reached climax.

I crawled up looking her in the eyes watching all the emotions as they crossed her face, ecstasy, passion, excitement, relief and love.

"What are you feeling right now?" I asked as she curled up into me lying across my chest.

"Everything!" She exclaimed "I am so happy right now I can hardly stand it. I could stay in this room forever and not care one bit." I felt her smile as she pressed a kiss to my chest.

After a while of laying there and just embracing quietly we knew it was time to wake up. I could hear people starting to go down to have breakfast and I didn't want to accidently get walked in on by anyone trying to wake me up.

After a washing off, and a small make out secession in the shower, we were getting dressed. Since her clothes were down in her bedroom I gave her some jeans and a t-shirt of mine to wear until she could change.

"So how do you want to do this?" I asked. I didn't want to push her to label anything but I needed to know how to act. In high school I had been afraid of being gay and people finding out. I was not that person anymore. I knew who I was and accepted it. Kurt and Quinn had helped me with my struggles and even Rachel and Blaine had offered support and their ear if I ever needed to talk.

She was quiet and then walked up in front of me grabbing my hand, "Listen, I love you. I have waited years to be with you. I know that when I went away I hurt you a lot. Part of me left because I was in pain, I was in pain because I didn't think I would ever get to keep you. I wish we could have both been braver back then but I think waiting this long was good, and it only made my feelings for you clearer and unwavering. Now that I have you I will not spend another moment of my life hiding."

I was speechless so I just moved into her, kissing her deeply, letting her know I felt the same way she did.

"Come on love, I'm hungry" she reached out and held my hand turning me toward the door leading us out of the room.

Breakfast was something else. I noticed as everyone's eyes wondered down to our hands that linked together at our sides, and took in our smiling faces when we sat down next to each other laughing and filling our plates with waffles and eggs.

I saw Kurt look over at Quinn, both of them smiling, putting together the evidence and making the right assumptions.

There were a couple people looking a little confused but more curious than anything and then there was Sam who hadn't seemed to notice anything out of the ordinary at all.

I wondered to myself who would be the first on to bring it up. Who would ask the question that was clearly running through the majority of their minds?

The silence lasted longer than I had expected and Brittany and I had almost finished our entire plate when Puck set down his fork in a fuss.

"Ok so what's up with you too?" He asked looking straight at us and the rest of the room followed his lead.

"What?"

"Oh come on spill! I know there's something going on here. You two look like a pair of love sick puppies about to hump the others leg."

"Puck!" Quinn yelled and he just shrugged his shoulders.

"It's not like all or you aren't thinking the same thing…" He said making it clear he wasn't going to just let it go.

"Well….we well…"

Brittany cut me off. "We're together now ok? So just get used to it." She stated taking another bite of her waffle.

"Finally!" Kurt yelled from his seat fighting the urge to clap.

"Yeah seriously it's about time you guys! I was starting to think I'd have to lock you two in a closet or something" Mercedes said surprising me with her outburst.

"I for one am very happy for the both of you." Rachel said picking through her eggs.

I frowned looking over and Brittany who was wearing the same face. "Wait you guys knew?"

"Pretty much…except Sam." Tina said making a face over at Sam who was looking at us in awe.

"Wait so you two are together together? Like a couple?" He asked.

I took a second to look at Brittany before grabbing her hand and answering, "Yeah…yeah we are."

"Well…cool" he said simply still staring a bit.

Besides a few congratulations from some of the group no fuss was made about our relationship. It seemed as if more people than we realized knew about the feelings we had for each other and had long ago grown accustomed to the thought of us together; and us finally presenting our relationship in front of them was like a confirmation of their assumptions. They took it in processed and it was like nothing had changed.

I hadn't thought any of them would react negatively to the idea but realized that I had been preparing myself for the worst. Their lack of response gave me hope that the rest of the world would accept us for who we were and that was comforting.

"See I knew everything would be alright" Brittany whispered into my ear a little while later.

I turned and gave her a kiss, "I'm so happy"

"I just want you to know that I know we both have different lives, with me in California and you here, but we'll make this work. No matter what."

I saw the possible future we could have, me moving to LA and working while she danced. I really didn't care where I lived as long as it was with her.

"No matter what."

The End.

**Wow well there it is! I hope you like it. Honestly I wasn't expecting it to end this soon but it felt right. **

**I had an amazing time writing this and thanks to all whom reviewed. **

**Affy thanks for loving the story! I think these two are soul mates as well and reviews like yours are always welcome! **

**Sthlmynnej haha I love the '****So we'd like some more please' I totally heard her voice in my head! Crazy lol**

**Dani2606 You are so freaking nice! Seriously thank you for everything! I'm glad you liked it when they slept in the same bed lol I wanted this story to be light and not have really angst to it so I'm glad I'm pleasing someone.**


End file.
